


I couldn't get to you

by Fury_Jav



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek esta muriendo, Lydia quiere ayudar a Derek, M/M, Peter lo esta matando, Stiles esta poseido, despierta... despierta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Jav/pseuds/Fury_Jav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ha sido poseído por el nogitsune y tiene atrapado a Derek en un calabozo. </p><p>Atormentándolo con cosas de su pasado, terminara manipulándolo para que se aproveche del cuerpo del castaño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I couldn't get to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anayance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayance/gifts).



> Advertencia: Hay una especie de violación aquí. No he descrito mucho, pero igual esta, así que advierto por si acaso a alguien no le gusta.
> 
> Este fic a sido inspirado por un comentario de Anayance, donde pedía leer a Stiles torturando a Derek. Pues acá esta, de pronto lo recordé esta tarde y lo escribí sin darme cuenta. Ademas que entre en un estado de llanto que no me dejaba continuar el otro fic que estoy escribiendo ToT.
> 
> También esta inspirado en el corto "So, you put me down" que escribí hace poco inspirado en el fic "A thousand years" de Anayance. Por lo cual hay acotaciones acá de lo que sucedió en aquel y de algunos personajes del fic de Anayance, que es genial!!.
> 
> Y este fic es algo aparte -al igual que "So, you put me down"- que mi mente atormentada a sacado a flote de teorías que me hago por los últimos capítulos del fic de Anayance. No es algo que haya pasado o vaya a pasar, a menos que Ana decida usarlo.
> 
> Sin mas que agregar, que lo disfruten.

El olor a carne quemada inundaba una pequeña habitación tenuemente iluminada por unas velas, las cuales eran opacadas por el intenso brillo de relámpagos y mermaban por la suave brisa que provocaban los gritos de un hombre atado de manos al techo, que agonizaba semidesnudo por el dolor que le provocaban las descargas eléctricas. Así como también el dolor de recibir toda aquella tortura de la persona que mas ama.

Las manos del torturador quemaban su piel cuando las bajaba desde su rostro hasta su abdomen, como si estuviese admirando las heridas que le estaba causando al hombre lobo. Admirando y regocijándose con su agonía.

"¿Como te sientes?, porque nosotros estamos disfrutando de todo esto"- La mirada oscurecida, la sonrisa macabra, las palabras maliciosas. Todo era tan diferente a lo que había sido una vez el amor de su vida, y ni siquiera sabía como había ido a parar en aquel lugar, a merced de él.

"Déjalo... Déjalo ir"- Suplicó el de hebras oscuras, con la mirada dolida. Era demasiado doloroso tener que ver al que fuese un hiperactivo y gentil muchacho, convertido en un despiadado y manipulador demonio.

"Jamas. Ahora somos uno y él desea esto mas que yo. Te lo aseguro, esta disfrutando tu sufrimiento"- Y enterrando sus uñas en la piel del hombre lobo, volvió a descargar una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica. Derek se retorció del dolor y grito. Grito sin poder contenerse porque ya había perdido el temple para hacerse el duro. -"Esto es tan divertido. En un principio pensé que seria aburrido tener este cuerpo, pero ahora veo que este chico tiene mucho rencor en su interior. En especial hacia ti y creo que tiene que ver con cosas de tu pasado"-

El malvado torturador, no era nadie mas que Stiles, poseído por una entidad conocida como nogitsune, un espíritu maligno y manipulador con gran poder.

Su sonrisa maliciosa era retorcida, y Derek deseaba tanto tener el poder para liberar a Stiles de ese ser, pero no lo tenia y se sentía impotente por eso.

"Aléjate"- Gruñó al sentir como el castaño se acercaba demasiado a su rostro, para luego pasar su lengua por su mejilla, bajando hasta su cuello y volviendo a subir hasta llegar a su oreja, mordiéndola al punto de hacerlo sangrar. Lo labios del chico se enrojecieron por la sangre, y la saboreo, y la disfruto. Entonces acercó sus labios peligrosamente a los de Derek, y lo beso, claro que lo beso, haciéndolo probar su propia sangre mientras las garras de zorro en sus manos iban arañando cruelmente la piel del hombre lobo. Y Derek luchaba, luchaba por no corresponder el beso pero era difícil, sus sentimientos le ganaban la partida y ya era la vigésima vez que se perdía en la boca del corrompido Stiles.

"Eres de lo peor Derek."- Mencionó Stiles, mordiendo el labio inferior del otro al alejarse, haciéndolo sangrar una vez mas. -"¿No te da vergüenza?. Primero te acuestas con una psicópata, le cuentas todos los secretos de tu familia y los matas. Por que si, debes saber que la muerte de tu familia no es culpa de nadie mas que tu. Tu los mataste Derek, y ¿por qué?, por andar de calenturiento, por no poder mantenerlo en tus pantalones. Tus padres deben estar revolcándose en sus tumbas"- Y la sonrisa en el rostro de Stiles no podía estas mas llena de satisfacción al ver como el hombre lobo cambiaba su semblante a uno muy depresivo.

El condenado espíritu maligno sabia que no lo podría matar solo con descargas eléctricas y heridas superficiales. La mejor forma de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente era torturándolo con el recuerdo de sus errores. De sus peores errores. Pero ¿en serio era el nogitsune hablando o era Stiles quien se vengaba del hombre lobo?, nunca lo había querido ni le había tenido buena estima y ahora al estar poseído parecían estar brotando todas las cosas que siempre había querido decir pero no había hecho por ser bueno. Y ahora que es malo, todo salia, todo escapaba de sus labios fríamente y sin remordimientos.

"Stiles, tu puedes liberarte. Se que estas ahí y tu no eres así. Toma el control y libérate"- Suplicó con la voz apagada, intentando en vano soltarse de las cadenas que lo ataban. Intentando en vano llegar al corazón de Stiles, aunque sabia que eso nunca lo había podido hacer y ahora en verdad parecía una misión imposible.

"Yo soy Stiles, Derek."- De nuevo sonrío malicioso -"Pero continuemos. Porque resulta que no solo eres culpable de la muerte de tu familia, oh no, también mataste a una dulce e inocente muchacha que tuvo la mala suerte de enamorarse de ti. ¿Que clase de desalmado hace algo así?, buscar a un alfa para que la convierta, sabiendo que podía morir en el intento. Y luego dices que yo soy el malo, pero tu eres peor, eres un asesino"- Y se acercó una vez mas, apoyando su frente contra la de Derek, mirándolo fijamente con sus intensos, oscuros y vacíos ojos. Clavando ademas sus garras en su abdomen de nuevo, descargando mas electricidad mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el rostro del hombre lobo y lo quemaba con su poder de fuego. Sintiendo un gran placer al escuchar los gritos de su victima.

"Yo no quería... Ella no debió haber muerto"- Su voz se quebró ante el recuerdo, el sufrimiento de perder a esa pobre chica, de tener que matarla con sus propias manos.

"Pero murió, Derek. Murió porque eres un cobarde, un débil y miserable muchacho que no tuvo el valor de evitar que la mordieran"- Y alejándose bruscamente, el castaño le dio un golpe en el rostro, seguido de un zarpaso en sus costillas y por ultimo una patada en sus piernas.

El sonido de las cadenas chocando hicieron eco por todo el lugar cuando Derek flaqueo, y prácticamente quedo suspendido al no tener mas fuerzas para que sus piernas lo sostuvieran.

"¿Que tengo yo para que me estés haciendo esto?."- Reclamó sin fuerzas, con la mirada en el suelo, observando los pies del otro. No podía levantar mas la cabeza, se sentía muerto.

"Conocimiento, demasiado conocimiento. Y muy mala suerte, nada mas."- Una corta risa escapo de los labios del adolescente y sujetó el rostro del hombre lobo para que lo viera -"Aún no puedes caer inconsciente. Porque me falta comentarte de tu mas reciente error, ese que le costo la vida a muchas personas... Porque si tu no hubieses estado revolcándote con Jennifer aka Julia Baccari, esas personas podría aun estar vivas. Si no hubieses estado pensando con la cabeza equivocada de nuevo, esas pobre personas estarían disfrutando de su vida en estos momentos. Pero al igual que a tu familia, los mataste a todos. Destruiste la vida de todos ellos al estar con el enemigo"- Siseó complacido al ver el impacto causado sobre el hombre lobo, el cual internamente se había empezado a culpar por todo eso y se sentía destrozado por las malas decisiones que habia tomado en el pasado.

"Matame de una vez"- Pidió el de ojos verde, con el espíritu pisoteado y sin mas fuerzas para seguir aferrándose a la vida.

"No, eso no es tan divertido como verte sufrir cada día. Verte morir lentamente por el veneno que tu propio tío te inyectó"- Y lo empujó, aprovechándose de que ya Derek no podía sostenerse sobre sus pies, lo hizo balancearse para que el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus muñecas atadas al techo lo hiera aun mas. Para que le provocara aun mas dolor del que ya estaba sintiendo.

Aún recordaba el momento en que su tío se había aprovechado de su corazón roto para envenenarlo, amenazando ademas con la vida de Cora. Amenazando que si no lo obedecía un lamentable accidente podría ocurrirle a Stiles, y sin el antídoto no podría curarse del veneno ni tener la fuerza para proteger al castaño. Y una vez mas Derek maldijo estar enamorado de aquel chico de innumerables lunares.

De pronto su boca fue forzada a abrirse por las manos de Stiles, introduciendo en su interior una pastilla, la cual le hizo tragarse al casi ahogarlo con un botellon de agua.

"En unos minutos tendrás el fuerte deseo de cogerte a lo primero que este frente a ti. Esa pastilla es un afrodisíaco especial para hombres lobo, siempre había querido probarla y ahora me parece buen momento"- Susurró las ultimas palabras al oído de Derek, lamiéndolo de paso y acariciando su torso insinuantemente. Pero al notar la cara de terror en el moreno no pudo evitar reírse y detener sus caricias -"¿Por qué esa cara?. Ambos sabemos que te mueres por tener este cuerpo jadeando bajo de ti, por abrir estos deliciosos muslos e introducirte con fuerza en su interior"- Lamiéndose los labios, el malvado castaño acaricio sus piernas con lascivia. -"Ahora podrás hacerlo, y ya veras lo divertido que sera"-

Un guiño de su ojo derecho, solo eso basto para que un momento después el rostro malévolo cambiara a uno de sorpresa. La mirada oscura volvía a tener un brillo acaramelado solo perceptible para Derek. Misma mirada que recorría de un lado a otro su alrededor, tratando de averiguar donde estaba. Y al posarse en el cuerpo destrozado de Derek, el dulce rostro de Stiles se alarmó, acercándose rápidamente para soltar al hombre.

"No... Stiles vete, sal de aquí"-

"¿Como me pides eso?, no voy a dejarte aquí. Y en todo caso ¿donde estamos, ¿por qué estas en este estado?. ¿Esto tiene relación con el lago de sangre que encontramos en tu loft?"- Stiles no entendía nada, hacia días que Derek había desaparecido, no habían sabido nada de él ni de Peter. Y ahora de pronto lo encontraba mal herido. Tenia muchas preguntas pero primero debían salir de ahí y luego hablarían sobre lo que sea que haya ocurrido.

"No... Aléjate... Aléjate o..."- Pero era demasiado tarde, ya la droga estaba haciendo efecto y todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al olor del castaño, que llenaba sus fosas nasales para excitarlo de una manera que nunca había sentido. Su respiración ya estaba agitada, su vista se había nublado, todo lo que pensaba ahora era en sexo, en tomar el cuerpo de Stiles y follarlo hasta reventarlo.

Nada mas fue escuchar una de las cadenas liberar su mano para que el hombre lobo rugiera rompiendo el otro agarre. Ya libre, todo su cuerpo se estremecía por la excitación, sus colmillos y garras habían salido a relucir, y sus ojos brillaban con su característico color azul.

"¿Qué te sucede?"- El castaño dio un paso atrás asustado por la actitud del hombre lobo, no reconocía ese lado, no era como si estuviese enfadado y al ver su entrepierna se dio cuenta que definitivamente no era por estar molesto.

"Te dije que te fueras. ¿Por qué nunca haces caso?"- Y lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lujuria, con su cuerpo pidiendo a gritos liberar su frustración, con todo su ser exudando lujuria.

Stiles supo que debía correr pero ya. Así que dio media vuelta buscando con la mirada cualquier cosa que pareciera una salida, pero era difícil con la poca luz que había, aun así corrió hacia las paredes y empezó a palpar en busca de algún pomo. Derek por su parte había intentado contenerse todo lo que podía, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su erección lo estaba matando y el olor de Stiles lo enloquecía aun mas. Así que se lanzó hacia él, pero el castaño reacciono a tiempo y corrió, alejándose lo mas que pudo. Finalmente entre tropiezos y traspiés, logró encontrar una puerta pero cuando intento abrirla estaba cerrada, y grito. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que abrieran pero nadie acudiría a su llamado y en un pestañeo ya había sido lanzado al suelo, ya estaba casi desnudo y con un lujurioso hombre lobo encima a punto de violarlo.

Forcejeo todo lo que pudo, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que Derek no lograra entrar en él, pero era imposible luchar contra alguien mas fuerte y cegado por la lujuria.

"Por favor no... No lo hagas... Así no, por favor"- Sollozó con las lagrimas nublando su vista, preso bajo el cuerpo del moreno.

No obtuvo respuesta, todo lo que sintió fue el dolor de ser tomado a la fuerza, sin preparación y bruscamente.

Mientras Derek lo embestía rápido y cada vez mas duro y profundo, el castaño se mordía los labios, llorando con el rostro cubierto por sus manos. Sintiendo como su cuerpo era acariciado por las manos del hombre lobo, como su lengua subía y bajaba de su pecho a su cuello. Como la ardiente respiración del moreno le quemaba la piel. Y si, se había excitado, y si, había deseado eso, pero no de esa manera. Había deseado entregarle su castidad a Derek cuando lograra tomar el valor para confesarle lo que sentía, pero ahora todo se había ido al demonio, porque estaba siendo violado sin compasión por él. Y le dolía tanto, pero no lo suficiente como a Derek. Quien entre gemido y gruñido, sollozaba en silencio, sin poder ver a la cara a Stiles porque lo que estaba haciendo era una atrocidad. Estaba violando a la persona que amaba, por no haber evitado ese encuentro con la parte mala de Stiles, por no haber sido capaz de capturarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, por haberse dejado engañar por su tío.

Luego de una hora de sexo desenfrenado, el hombre lobo se corrió por décima vez dentro del castaño, ahogando un ultimo gemido. Sin muchas fuerzas se dejo caer a un lado de Stiles, con la respiración aun agitada y la mirada nublada por las lagrimas. El chico rápidamente se arrastro por el suelo hasta llegar a una pared, temblando se sentó y observó a Derek con lagrimas en el rostro, completamente destrozado.

"Lo siento... Lo siento tanto"- Susurró y no podía seguir viendo a Stiles. No podía seguir viendo el daño que le había hecho. Pero el olor a sangre le recordaba su maltrato hacia el chico. Sangre que había brotado con la primera embestida de su cadera y ahora estaba mezclada con el liquido blanquecino que derramo dentro del castaño.

"Yo no lo siento"- Y la voz le produjo un escalofrió a Derek, quien rápidamente volvió su vista hacia Stiles, ahora de pie, con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras se chupaba un dedo. -"Delicioso. Creo que podríamos acostumbrarnos a esto. Al menos podrás darnos placer cada día antes de morir"- Sentenció el castaño, el maligno y retorcido. -"Bueno, debemos salir. Pero volveremos, así que no estés triste, pronto podrás volver a disfrutar de nuestro cuerpo"- Y cubierto con una larga bata negra, el castaño abrió la puerta que antes no había podido. Se giró un momento para regocijarse con la cara de terror Derek, ¿ahora que seria de él?, muriendo día a día y a merced de un Stiles que no conocía. Y el chico malo sonrió. Sonrió descarada y malvadamente, cerrando la puerta segundos después, dejando a un muy destrozado Derek en el piso, sin fuerzas ni voluntad de vivir, para que fuese consumido por la oscuridad.

...

Bruscamente se despertó, con la respiración agitada, con el cuerpo sudado. De nuevo había tenido ese mal sueño, esa horrible pesadilla producto del malestar provocado por el veneno. Observó alrededor y vio a Lydia a su lado, seguramente era su turno de custodiarlo. Suspiro cansado y se dejo caer de nuevo, mirando al techo, tratando de relajar su respiración.

"¿Un mal sueño?"- Le sacó de sus pensamientos la pelirroja, tocando su frente para ver si no le había subido la fiebre.

"¿Por qué lo ayudas?, tu no eres una mala persona Lydia."- Y el hombre lobo la miró, dolido.

"Por que no soporto que Stiles este mas pendiente de esa tal Ariadna y el tal Colin, en vez de nosotros. No creo que sean tan buenos como él cree y Peter puede ayudarnos a deshacernos de ellos"- La chica había hablado tan fríamente que de no ser un hombre lobo, Derek no hubiera sido capaz de captar una mentira en lo que había dicho.

"¿Así tengas que matar a Scott?"- Continuo, intentando sacarle mas información a la chica.

"Es un precio que estamos dispuestas a pagar"- Sentenció con firmeza. Y Derek sabia a quienes se refería, esas otras dos chicas que lo habían estado custodiando también. Erica y Allison, ambas del lado de Peter. La primera revivida con ayuda de Lydia y ayudando a su psicópata tío por la promesa de que traería a la vida a Boyd. La segunda por venganza, al parecer los Sullivan habían matado a unos familiares suyos y los odiaba a muerte, y su odio se acrecentó aun mas cuando Isaac y Scott se alejaron de ella por Ariadna.

"Esto es una locura"- Y Derek iba a girar el rostro, no quería ver mas a esa fría y sin corazón Lydia, esa no era la niña mimada que había sido su única competencia por Stiles. Pero la chica detuvo su acción, colocando una mano sobre las suyas y lentamente movió sus labios, sorprendiendo al hombre lobo con un _'Estoy aquí por ti. No voy a dejarte morir'_. Y la chica sonrío.

-"¿Tu en serio estas...?"- Y Lydia asintió. -"Estas loca, vete mientras puedas. Si se da cuenta no sobrevivirás"-

"No me iré. Al menos no sin ti. Estamos haciendo todo para descubrir el antídoto, si bien las chicas quieren seguir adelante con sus propios planes, en especial Allison. Estamos las tres complotando para deshacernos de Peter"- Susurró lo mas bajo que pudo, aún sabiendo que el rubio no estaba cerca, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

"Quien iba a pensar que después de intentar matarte, estarías dispuesta a ayudarme"- Bufó con una sonrisa, agradeciendo no haber matado a la chica en aquella oportunidad.

"Las cosas cambian. Las personas cambian. Todos evolucionamos y creamos afectos, lastima que él no los creo nunca hacia ti, y en parte ahora también se debe a esos dos"- Acotó tristemente la pelirroja y Derek sabia que se refería a Stiles, y a los Sullivan.

"Era un amor destinado al fracaso desde el principio. Y en parte ha sido mi cobardía al no decirle a tiempo lo que lo alejó de mi"- Suspiró, alejando su vista hacia un rincón de la habitación para que la pelirroja no se diera cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar.

"Yo no creo que fuese un amor destinado al fracaso"- Y una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Lydia al tiempo que acercaba una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro del moreno -"Vamos a sacarte de aquí y a hacer que Stiles se de cuenta de tu amor por él. Como que me llamo Lydia Banshee Martin"- Emitiendo una corta risa, contagió a Derek por un momento y la chica se alegró tanto. Desde que había decidido unirse a Peter y había quedado al cuidado de Derek, todo lo que podía presenciar era dolor en el chico, todo lo que podía sentir era la muerte a punto de devorarlo. Todo lo que podía sentir era su alma quebrarse cada vez que en sueños llamaba a Stiles para que lo ayudara.

"Me gusta tu entusiasmo Lydia, pero quisiera que me prometas otra cosa"- Derek la miro y la chica no sabia si quería escuchar lo que tenia que decir -"Quiero que me mates cuando logremos deshacernos de Peter. Por favor, acaba con mi vida, solo en ti puedo confiar para tal cosa"-

"No podría Derek, pídeme cualquier otra cosa pero no eso"- Sintió su corazón quebrarse ante la petición, mas que todo porque sabia que el chico estaba mas que preparado para morir.

"Vamos Lydia, dame ese placer. El de morir a manos de una hermosa banshee, tu eres la única que puede liberarme de este sufrimiento. Por favor, no quiero vivir sabiendo que nunca podre tenerlo. De todas formas terminare muriendo debido a que es mi compañero de por vida, tu solo me ayudaras a evitar el dolor de morir lentamente"- La voz se le fue quebrando poco a poco pero al final sonrió, y la pelirroja le correspondió, asintiendo, muy triste pero decidida a cumplir su petición.

"Esta bien, Derek. Lo haré, pero solo si detenemos a Peter. Así que no permitiré que mueras antes de eso"- El chico asintió y giró su mirada.

Allí, a su otro costado, sentada sobre la cama y acariciando su rostro, pudo ver la imagen de su madre sonriendole tristemente.

"Lo siento madre, no podre cumplir mi promesa..."- Comenzó a hablar, recordando el día en que había muerto Paige, mismo día en que su madre le habló sobre las parejas de por vida y que él aun no la había encontrado. Mismo día en que había hecho una promesa. -"Se que dije que no dejaría ir a mi verdadero amor cuando lo encontrara, pero no podrá ser madre. Y siento mucho romper esa promesa. Pero espera un poco mas, me explicare mejor cuando este contigo... Con toda la familia en el mas allá"-.

Intentó alcanzar el rostro de su madre con su mano derecha, pero desapareció de su vista y su brazo cayo pesadamente cuando sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, cansado por los efectos del veneno y con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro volvió a dormir, rezando para no tener esa horrible pesadilla otra vez.

A su lado la pelirroja acomodaba las sabanas sobre él, llorando sin poder parar. Y si, el hombre había sido un desgraciado con ella en muchas oportunidades, pero todo había cambiado y ella lo quería mucho. Y no era la única, porque de pie tras la puerta de salida de la habitación, Erica y Allison habían escuchado todo. Ambas llorando desconsoladamente, sintiendo la herida en el corazón de Derek como si fuese suya. Y desearon ir y hacer que Stiles se enamorara de Derek así fuese a la fuerza, pero sabían que era una perdida de tiempo. Nadie podía ser obligado a enamorarse de alguien mas.

Lamentaban que el hombre lobo muriendo en aquella habitación no haya podido llegar al corazón del castaño. Y como un susurro en el aire unas palabras hicieron eco entre las paredes...

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

**Author's Note:**

> Esperaba que fuese triste al principio y feliz al final, pero ha sido triste de principio a fin. Por lo menos yo no pare de llorar mientras escribía. No me gusta escribir tanto sufrimiento para mis adorados Derek y Stiles pero así salió. Sorry :(
> 
> Y esto es lo que sucede cuando mi mente atormentada se junta con mi sensibilidad malevola jajaja. 
> 
> Acá el link de "So, you put me down" por si les pica la curiosidad http://archiveofourown.org/works/1186932 y tambien esta el link de "A thousand years" alla arriba, el cual les recomiendo leer, en especial desde la primera parte.
> 
> Hugs & Much love
> 
> (*O*)/


End file.
